If The World Ends
by Deathbringer88
Summary: A war is stirring and a dangerous prophecy brings together the two most mortal emimies. Ashfur and Yellowfang never got on well but when four cats prescious to them are included in the prophecy the situations change. Now Bluestar,Redtail,Brokenstar ans Dawncloud journey into the wild to prevent the ancestors from awakening.


_**Title: If the world ends.**_

_**Category: Warriors**_

_**Characters (MAIN): Bluestar, Redtail, Brokenstar, Dawncloud. **_

_**Genre: Adventure and Romance.**_

_**Pairings: BlueSxRedT, BrokenSxDawnC, AshFxYellowF  
**_

**First time Warriors FFic. All comments welcome except for rude ones. If you are being rude you will be reported. All of the characters have a made up background and sometimes different personalities. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter One:**

**BLUESTAR:**

The moon sat high in the blackened sky. It was dark, almost too dark. Ever since Halftail had died, the world seems so much darker around me now. It is as if Halftail took all the colour and happiness with him when he passed. Ever since I could remember Halftail watched over me. He was like both my mother and my father when I had none. Like my siblings and friends when I had none. Halftail had always been my guardian, ever since I was a little kit. He always protected me every where I went.

"You are precious to me flower" he always told my while fondly nuzzling my ears._ Flower. _That was what he called me. Oh how I miss him. I feel as if I am alone in the world now that he is gone…

**REDTAIL:**

"_I'm going out… mind the clan while I'm gone Red."_

Bluestar had left a note, held down by a rock on my door step, almost just as dawn arrived. It was the same routine every night lately. But I guess it was hard for her, ever since Halftail died. It has been rough on all of us… but Bluestar… she had a special connection with Halftail. He was her mentor and her family. Bluestar never told me how she arrived into ThunderClan. It was the secret she kept buried down inside. The only glimpse I got into her past was when one of the other elders, Smallear, explained to me why Halftail was so important to her.

As dusk neared there was still no sign of Bluestar. I knew she could take care of herself, but one could not help worrying about such a curious cat. I began to blink back the sleep that was catching up to me. Gosh I was tired. Maybe a few winks of sleep would make me less tired. I curled up into a ball and rested my head upon my paws. Sleep found me almost immediately.

'_Bluestar was sitting near Halftail's neatly dug grave. She had been sitting in the same position, unmoving and silent of almost three hours. I stood staring at her from behind. She seemed so alone. It wasn't very long until I began staring at her blue-grey coat. It was so clean and perfect. No don't think like that! Bluestar is the leader of ThunderClan and Halftail has just died, you should be comforting her not perving. My inner cat scolded me. Man I hate my inner cat, but he is right.'_

A sudden freezing breeze blasted my back and made my almost jump out of my fur. I looked around. It was almost dawn now and Bluestar still hadn't returned. It wasn't the first time that I had to go out to search for her, just to find her curled up asleep next to Halftail's grave.

**BLUESTAR:**

A tickle on my nose awoke me. Redtail was sitting in front of me flicking his tail back and forth on my nose until I had woken up. I was so tired. Even though he had woken me like this every night for two months I still hadn't got used to it. Last night was different than all the others, my birthday. I had stayed up ALL of last night, only falling asleep just when the sun had begun to rise. I was upset. This was my only birthday that Halftail hadn't been there to nuzzle me awake and whisper 'flower, it's time to arise, the sun has come out and wants to play." The emptiness I felt now was strong and sudden. I felt angry and Redtail's constant flickering was annoying me.

"You know you have crappy ways to walk a cat up." I snarled. My tone was harder than I intended. It was the first sentence and even words I had spoken for almost three months and my throat felt dry and scratchy. The words I spoke were not as effective since they came out as a croaked whisper, but Redtail removed his tail none the less. I stood my paws aching and numb from the cold. My coat flicked with mud. Redtail stood as I pattered past him quietly. I flexed my tail just before he sat back down causing mud to splatter over his muzzle and ears. I smirked and walked home.

"Women." I heard Redtail mutter as he clawed the mud of his face.


End file.
